


Such a Sight to See

by zandrocreates



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by a Mitski Song, Inspired by an Allie X Song, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrocreates/pseuds/zandrocreates
Summary: "I need a ride im way tpp drunk to drice"Derek read the message after being awoken by various phone calls. He didn’t answer them in time, the caller going to voicemail as Derek collected himself. He tapped away the notifications, the phone calls coming from Stiles. He instantly woke up more when he saw the name pop up back again with that message. He quickly typed a response:"I’m on my way."He threw his blanket away, sliding off his bed in one motion. Derek went to his closet, quickly putting on a light jacket over his tank top, shoving his feet into a random pair of shoes. His eyes adjust to the darkness as he carefully makes his way down the stairs, the moonlight peeking through the curtains in the living room.Derek grabs the keys to the Camaro, closing the door behind him quietly, not in the mood to deal with his parents so early in the morning. He starts the car, waiting for it to defog when he gets another text message from Stiles:"Thanks der"A soft smile forms on his face. He starts the car and drives off to pick Stiles up.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Such a Sight to See

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Allie X's and Mitski's "Susie Save Your Love".

_I need a_ _ride_ _im way_ _tpp_ _drunk to_ _drice_

Derek read the message after being awoken by various phone calls. He didn’t answer them in time, the caller going to voicemail as Derek collected himself. He tapped away the notifications, the phone calls coming from Stiles. He instantly woke up more when he saw the name pop up back again with that message. He quickly typed a response: 

_I’m on my way._

He threw his blanket away, sliding off his bed in one motion. Derek went to his closet, quickly putting on a light jacket over his tank top, shoving his feet into a random pair of shoes. His eyes adjust to the darkness as he carefully makes his way down the stairs, the moonlight peeking through the curtains in the living room. 

Derek grabs the keys to the Camaro, closing the door behind him quietly, not in the mood to deal with his parents so early in the morning. He starts the car, waiting for it to defog when he gets another text message from Stiles: 

_Thanks der_

A soft smile forms on his face. He starts the car and drives off to pick Stiles up. 

Stiles had tried to convince him to go to the party with them, explaining that he always had the most fun when Derek was there. He declined, telling Stiles that he needed to study to keep his grade up. Stiles understood, but he still bore a sad face when Derek’s decision was final. 

Scott was going with him, so Derek figured they would be fine together. Stiles had told him that Lydia Martin was going to be there, and that he was going to profess his undying love to her. Derek had made Scott promise not to allow that to happen, afraid of how she might react, along with her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore. 

Of course, Derek told himself he was just afraid that Martin and Whittemore would make fun of Stiles, but he knew deep down that the real fear came from Martin finally realizing just how great Stiles was and dumping Whittemore from him. 

Martin was a problem, one that Stiles has been trying to solve ever since they were children. Stiles prided himself in his academic achievements, and Derek found it adorable. He was always showing off, not in a boastful way, but to show his friends they could rely on him. Whereas their friends often relied on Derek for physical labor, Stiles was the opposite. He was known as the guy in school you could go to with any question and he could solve it for you, even friendly enough to tell you how that’s the answer. 

However, Stiles always found himself stumped when it came to Martin. No matter what he did, Stiles could never get her to actively notice him. Derek watched the countless attempts that Stiles made, growing more and more sad for Stiles when each one failed. It’s like Stiles was perpetually under her spell and someone needed to set him free. 

Every time an attempt failed, Stiles seemed to spiral into a depressive episode. Derek never blamed him, always trying to comfort him the best way he could. With each failure, Derek could feel his need to free Stiles grow more and more. 

They had been friends for the longest time, but when they got to middle school, Derek realized that he wanted his growing friendship with Stiles to mirror the love that his parents had. He had explained it to his mother, and she guided him the best she could, offering up advice and comfort whenever he felt confused. 

Derek never told Stiles how he truly felt, his middle school self too scared and too young to understand the machinations of a relationship, and his high school self too scared to possibly impact his friendship with Stiles in a negative way. 

But now that Stiles was incredibly drunk and possibly alone, he knew that Stiles' fixation with Martin needed to end, at least for Stiles’ well-being. Whether or not that meant he was going to explain to Stiles how much he cared for him, Derek wasn’t sure. He just knew that he needed to be the one to give Stiles a new perspective to the situation. 

Derek was at a red light when he received another message from Stiles. He quickly checked it: 

_You almost_ _heee_ _?_ _Everyones_ _amost g_ _one_

Derek quickly responded: 

_I’m a block away._

When the light turned green, Derek continued his way to the party, going slightly faster than the speed limit, hoping that Stiles wasn’t out in the cold. 

Stiles was right. When Derek pulled up, the party was essentially dead. He parked under a streetlight, next to Stiles’ jeep. He texted Stiles that he arrived and stepped out of his car. He walks towards the house, making it halfway up the driveway when he spots Stiles out on the patio. 

Under the patio light, Stiles was such a sight to see. Although Derek hated when Stiles got drunk, the blush that grew on his face and the way his eyes seemed blown out always made him look cuter than he normally did. 

Stiles instantly stood up when he recognized Derek, nearly stumbling to his face if Derek wasn’t there to catch him. He gripped onto Derek’s biceps as he begun to stabilize himself. “Thanks, Der.” He said, his words slightly slurred. 

Derek couldn’t help but smile as Stiles looked up at him with a shy smile. “No prob, Sti.” He can’t help but notice the slight reddening of the tip of Stiles’ nose, and he thinks to himself that Stiles looks the cutest he has ever been. 

Stiles puts an arm around Derek’s shoulders, Derek placing his around Stiles’ chest. They walk back to the Camaro in silence, warming each other up. Derek opens the door for Stiles, putting the seatbelt on for him before making his way to the driver’s seat, turning the car on along with the heater. 

Derek looks at Stiles, the other boy sitting with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. Under the streetlight, Stiles looked sickly, but that was combated by the tranquility on his face. Derek sits there in silence, admiring Stiles' features as they slowly get warmed up by the heater. 

Stiles opens his eyes and they immediately find Derek. He smiles, and Derek smiles back. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Derek responds, smiling weakly. 

Stiles sits up in his seat. He unbuckles himself, but in an instant the seatbelt is put back on when Derek reaches over him to strap Stiles back in. “You’re no fun.” Stiles breathes out. 

“I know.” Derek says, putting his own seatbelt on, and driving away. 

They drive in silence, Derek focusing on the road. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Stiles has dozed off once again. Stiles’ chest rises and falls in an even rhythm. Derek focuses on the road again, the stoplights illuminating Stiles’ skin every time he drives under them. 

When he arrives at the Stilinski residence, he quietly parks across the street, worried that the Sheriff might see him and his car. He unbuckles himself and turns his attention to Stiles once more. Stiles was still sleeping, small snores coming from him. 

Derek lightly pinches Stiles’ cheek, waking him up. His eyes flutter open and he straightens out again, taking in his new surroundings. He looks to his house, then to Derek and says, “I’m not ready to sleep.” 

A huff of air comes out of Derek’s nose. “Then what are you ready for?” 

Stiles closes his eyes, tilting his head back onto the headrest. He doesn’t answer Derek quickly, instead focusing on trying to stay awake. 

Derek looks away from Stiles, staring down the street. He had grown to know this street very well, constantly driving Stiles in the Camaro down it. Stiles would always go on about how he loved this street, because he had never moved houses, the familiarity feeling like home. Derek agreed; it was beautiful. He looks at Stiles and decides that he’s even more beautiful. 

Stiles breathes out. “Will you take me to Lydia’s house?” 

“Why?” Derek doesn’t want to; he sees no reason to. But if Stiles can give him one, he will. 

Stiles opens his eyes and holds out his hand. Derek obliges, and they hold hands as Stiles says, “She makes me angry.” 

Derek laughs to himself. He squeezes Stiles’ hand lightly. Martin makes Derek angry too. Stiles laughs weakly too, a smile spreading across his face as he looks at Derek. 

They look into each other’s eyes. Derek recognizes the sadness in Stiles’ eyes, appearing every time he fails to woo Martin. Derek wonders if Stiles can see the sadness in his eyes, wonders if he recognizes it by now. 

“You should go to bed.” Derek says. 

Stiles is the first one to let their hand go. “I know.” 

Derek unlocks the passenger side door. Stiles opens it and gets out. Before he closes it, he bends down, looking at Derek once again. “Goodnight, Derek.” 

Derek looks at Stiles. “Goodnight, Stiles.” Under his breath and as Stiles closes the door he adds, “I love you.” 

Stiles makes his way to his house, Derek watching over him, making sure the other boy made his way into his house. Derek drove off once he was content, thankful that Stiles hadn’t woken up his father. 

When he gets back home, Derek tries his best to move around quietly through his house. He’s exhausted as he kicks off his shoes and pulls off his jacket. When his face finally hits his pillow, he’s just about ready to knock out, but a small chime makes him look at his phone. He reads the notification and sees it’s from Stiles. He opens it and it reads: 

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this fic. I like the song a lot, so I hope you check it out.  
> This is my first fic for the Teen Wolf fandom, so I hope you enjoy. If you liked the fic, please leave a comment! I always like reading the comments to what I wrote, especially when you tell me what you liked about it.  
> Follow/Contact me on Tumblr @zandrocreates.tumblr.com!


End file.
